The invention is related to the field of funds comparison tools, and in particular to a funds comparison tool allowing advisors and clients access to comprehensive research and visualize fund comparison data.
The rapid growth and expansion of network and Internet technologies have facilitated electronic commerce transactions, particularly in the area of funds management. Taking advantage of the widespread availability of the Internet, numerous investment houses have gone online with finds management sites on the World Wide Web (web). These sites allow consumers to evaluate easily and conveniently from the comfort of their homes and offices their respective funds. However, there is a lacking of a hinds comparison tool allowing both advisors as well as consumers the ability to visualize and compare using up to date information on the performance of various funds so as to determine what funds are appropriate to which consumers.